Incensing Incense!
by tesuka- chan
Summary: POCKY CHALLENGE! What is that long, stick- like object jutting out of Misao’s mouth? Is that incense! The puzzling mysteries of a Pocky stick… and Misao is about to enlighten our somewhat muddled meditating maniac. :D


_Summary: POCKY CHALLENGE!!! What is that long, stick- like object jutting out of Misao's mouth? Is that incense?! The puzzling mysteries of a Pocky stick… and Misao is about to enlighten our somewhat muddled meditating maniac. :D_

**Incensing Incense?!**

**By Tesuka- chan**

****

Peace.

That's what the world needs. World peace. If everyone just sat down and meditate, they will sooner or later find out that peace is can be found in silence. And the world will definitely be a better place. Yes, meditation and silence is the key to –

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

Aoshi stifled a groan as his eyes opened, and glanced at the girl skipping towards him. One would not believe that the lithe, petite woman is actually a college freshman while the man sitting under the tree on the courtyard is a student taking masters at the same college. The two are as different as light and day – the first cheery and bubbly, the other dark and brooding. Yet they stick together like glue. After all, they did grow up together.

And Misao DOES have the hugest crush on Aoshi. And she'd just DIE if he finds out.

And of course, he knew. He just didn't really pay much attention.

He sighed in a mixture of annoyance and amusement as she plopped down beside him. There goes a meditation time. Goodbye meditation time. See you again soon, hopefully. He silently reached for his wire-rimmed glasses and put them on, knowing that any attempt at thinking of world peace will prove worthless whenever Misao is here.

Just as well. The whole peace thing was actually starting to give him a headache.

He turned towards Misao, bracing himself… expecting… any minute now... CRUNCH

Well. That definitely did not sound like her voice chatting away into nonsensical ideas, as was the usual practice. He turned his head towards her and was quite surprised at the _thing _protruding on her lip. It was long, brown and… was that incense?

He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you were lured into a sorority and into their narcotic influences?"

For a moment, Misao's face became blank. Then she suddenly laughed out loud at as comprehension dawned upon her. "Oh, Aoshi-sama, you know me better than that! This isn't some sort of a drug, okay, even though I am addicted to it." She grinned, pulled out another one out of her bag and began chewing and munching.

The eyebrow didn't budge. His demeanor was as stern as a teacher as he silently asked for an explanation. Misao had to keep from jumping him right then and there. He just looked so cute with his glasses on… and so hot whenever provoked. Hell, he's always hot anyway. She shrugged and kept on grinning.

He sighed audibly. "I really find it rather disturbing that munching on incense sticks is 'in' now."

Misao rolled her eyes. "C'mon… don't you ever think beyond your meditations and spiritual stuff? This is a Pocky stick, silly!"

Blue eyes narrowed. He had been feeling pretty protective since the start of the semester, since Misao entered college. It is very different from high school and he's just afraid that she might hang out with the wrong friends and accept all the wrong ideas… and this 'Pocky stick' thing is very suspicious.

Inhaling incense is probably better than eating that stick thing.

Seeing the dubious look on the already serious face, Misao started to explain then stopped herself. Why shouldn't she tease him a little bit? Besides, he's been too over-protective lately even though she's absolutely fine and dandy. It wouldn't harm anyone if she scares him a bit. He deserves it. She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, haven't you seen these things before? They're all the rave now." She took one out and to his surprise, lightly shoved it in between his lips. Having no other choice, he started to munch its tip, making the stick tilt up and down. It was… sweet. And it had a taste of cinnamon on it.

All of a sudden, Misao leaned close to him, her mischievously smiling face only two inches from his. Then she whispered, "It's supposed to heighten one's sex appeal." Then she bit off the other end of his Pocky stick and moved away, munching and giggling. The incredulous look in Aoshi's face was precious… she should've brought a camera. It's a rare thing to see the ice man's expression be other than, well, icy.

Peals of laughter rang out as she watched him swallow the sweet treat with difficulty. She reclined her body and leaned against the tree trunk, pulling her bag near her so that her snack would be within easy reach. "Loosen up, Aoshi- sama! It's just a snack!"

She got another piece and started munching slowly. Suddenly, the light was blocked above her and when she looked up, Aoshi was there with a little sly smile on his face. Two can play this game, he thought. He leaned over her, and was amazed at the wide Jade eyes flecked with dark blue. It was really something to look at, like the sea. And with that flawless skin and long, black hair, it really was no wonder he had to fend off more and more suitors of hers.

Well, well. His little Misao grew up to be a fine, young woman.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him questioningly, speculatively. She didn't really know what he was up to… he could be so unpredictable sometimes.

She munched.

He smiled.

Her current cinnamon Pocky stick almost fell from her lips.

He caught its untouched tip with his mouth and leaned over so that her own heart-shaped ones held the other end. Astonished, she could only watch with wide eyes as he bit off the stick little by little, his lips getting closer and closer… so close until his lips are only a hair's breath away.

"You know," he murmured, "I think it actually worked."

She held her breath as he leaned forward for the last nip, briefly touching her lips, lingering for an instant. Then he brushed her lips across them and with one flick of the tongue, licked off the sugary cinnamon taste on her own sweet lips. Before she could react, however, he moved away and returned to his lotus position, acting as if nothing has happened.

Misao was stunned, not actually believing that Aoshi did what she thought he did. Her cheeks reddened. But before she could say anything, she heard someone call out to her. "Misao!"

She looked towards the source of the voice and saw her friend Kaoru waving frantically at her from afar. "Come on, what are you doing there? We'll be late for Professor Tsuji's class! You know how he's like when someone's late! HURRY UP!"

She quickly packed her bag and stood up, mumbling a farewell to the seemingly meditating man. Aoshi nodded, and he closed his eyes as Misao ran off. He really didn't know what came over him to do such an outrageous thing… maybe it was because of the fact that he didn't like being made to look like a fool – on the other hand, maybe it was just her alluring kissable lips and innocent eyes. Yes, it was probably the latter.

Then he heard somebody running towards him and as he opened his eyes, he felt soft lips against his. Acting impulsively, his hand was quickly around her neck and he slanted his lips over hers in a deepened kiss. They drew apart and Misao smiled, as brightly as the sun, and tossed him a box of Pocky sticks. "Here, so you can eat while meditating."

And with a 'see-ya-later' wave, she ran to her next class.

He smiled.

A figure sat under a tree in a courtyard, meditating. Once in a while, he would reach out to his side and lift a stick- like thing to his lips and munch on it.

This sure beats eating incense sticks, the man thought. And he went back on concentrating on world peace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: What do you think? Teeheehee… kind of light and waffy, hmm? Oh well, I was just intrigued with that whole Pocky challenge thing and decided to try it. grins Well, hope you all liked it! (One- shot fic only guys! ) Please read and review! Arigatou! :D


End file.
